Thorns The Fall of Thunder Clan
by SilentShadow of Mountain Clan
Summary: Firestar is dead and Bramblestar takes the leadership but a group of rouges move into their territory. Written before i read Last hope Rated M for Violence and possible Lemons.
1. Allegences and Prolouge

Allegiances

Venom clan follows some of the warrior code. But med cats can mate apprentices can mate and there are some different ranks according to blood e.g. a half venom clan will be a slave and other clans cats (unless they prove themselves).Privileges will be show in the story. All ranks but kits and elders must fight unless close to kitting. Cats over 6 moons are expected to Mate. All Slaves are made to mate with pure bloods.

Venom Clan

Leader-Thorn-light brown tabby tom with sharp claws and amber eyes. Apprentice: Leon

Co-Leader-ArchFang- Black tom with grey chest yellow eyes (ex-clan but proven)

Medic-Dream-White she-cat with yellow eyes. Expecting Terrence's kits.

Medic in training-Ashes-Dark grey tom with yellow eyes. Front right paw is twisted.

Lead Warriors (Strongest males, privileges)-Axel-Ginger tom with amber eyes he also has a fiery attitude.

Twitch-Grey tom with mangy coat green eyes.

Terrance- Handsome golden pelted tom with yellow eyes.

Hawk-Brown tom covered in scars and mud.

Warriors (Pure Males with or without mates)- Knight-Silver tom with black paws and brown eyes. Apprentice: Silver

Scratch-Dark grey tom with ginger tail and blue eyes. Apprentice: Hover

Scorch-Dark grey tom with ginger paws and blue eyes (Scratch's twin)

Knife-Pure black tom with yellow eyes.

Bandit- Tom with black raccoon like markings and white fur.

Robin-Brown tom with ginger chest green eyes.

Wolf-Grey tom with green eyes.

Razor-Silver tom with blue eyes.

Solders (Pure Mate less Females can mate with any one they wish)-Angel-White She-cat with grey eyes. Expecting Ashes kits.

Snow-White she-cats with grey eyes. Pregnant with Silvers kits.

Sky-Grey she-cat with green eyes. Pregnant with Thorn.

Ginger- Pure ginger she cat with amber eyes. Apprentice- Willow

Selene-white she cat with brown splotches. Pregnant with Terrence.

Ashe- Light grey she cat with blue eyes. Mother of Cream, Denon and Alron (Father is Thorn)

Alkide- Cream colour she cat oldest solder. Pregnant with Asphalt.

Queens (Pure Females with mates)-Winter- White she cat green eyes. Razor's mate. Mother of Alpha ,Beta and Gamma.

Judi- Cream dappled she cat green eyes. Robin's mate. Mother of Jay, Eagle and Vulture.

Slaves (Males and females who are ex-clan or half blood) (Male slaves do the dirty work) (females are Sex slaves)

Frostkit- Pure white she cat. Ex-clan (6 moons) Pregnant with Scorch

Blazekit- Ginger tom blue eyes.(6 moons) Ex-clan.

Waterpaw- Silver-grey she cat with white paws. (20 moons) Pregnant with Terrence.

Weather- Dark grey tom yellow eyes (110 moons)

Primrose- grey she cat with ginger splotches(12 moons). Mother of Switch with Thorn.

Switch- Pure white she-cat with yellow eyes (6 moon) Pregnant with Scratch.

Nether- white she cat green eyes. Pregnant with Wither.

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a white chest, and white paws. Pregnant with Thorn.

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. Pregnant with ArchFang.

Apprentices (cats over 10 moons and under 16)-Silver- Silver tom with grey eyes.

Leon- Yellow/ginger tom with amber eyes and ginger tufts like a lion.

Hover- Fast grey tom with green eyes.

Willow- Light brown she cat. Pregnant with Leon.

Wither- Dark brown tom. Willow's brother

Elders( Pure Cats over 110 moons who are given privileges)-Asphalt- grey tom yellow eyes youngest Elder.

Aldrin-white tom blue eyes (deaf) Eldest cat in the clan

Kits (Pure cats under 10 moons)-Cream-cream colour she cat with blue eyes (7 moon)

Denon-Black tom with yellow eyes. (7 moons)

Alron- Grey tom with green eyes.(7 moons)

Jay-blue grey tom with black stripes. (8 moons)

Eagle-Golden brown tom with yellow eyes(8 moons)

Vulture-Blown tom with black stripes.(8 moons)

Alpha- White tom with blue eyes (4 moons)

Beta- Brown tom with blue eyes(4 moons)

Gamma- Grey tom with blue eyes (4 moons)

Thunder clan

Leader-Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and long claws.

Deputy-Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

Medicine cat-Jayfeather-mottled gray tabby tom with blind, brilliant, blue eyes

Medicine cat apprentice-Blackpaw-Pure black tom with white paws and ear tips.

Warriors-Graystripe-long-haired gray tom Apprentice: Reedpaw

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom Apprentice-Ringpaw

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom-Shalepaw

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes Apprentice: Stonepaw

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens-Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Ferncloud-pale gray with darker flecks, she-cat with green eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Elders-Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy-plump tabby, former loner, with a gray muzzle

Apprentices: Reedpaw- Light brown tom with yellow eyes.

Ringpaw-White tom with black rings on tail and chest

Stonepaw- Grey tom with light grey flecks.

Shalepaw- Light grey tom with dark grey flecks (Stonepaws brother)

Kits-Lilykit, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches (5 moons)

Molekit, a brown-and-cream tom(5 moons)

Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit(5 moons)

Cherrykit, a ginger she-cat(5 moons)

Firekit,Ginger tom-kit with white paws. (1 moon)

Mudkit, Brown tom with lighter brown splashes (1 moon)

Black-kit Ginger tom with black paws. (1 moon)

Prologue

A young tom padded through a mass of razor sharp bramble his light brown fur snagged on the sharp thorns that tore clumps from his pelt he hissed to himself " Thunder Clan" he continued walking and came across a old abandoned twoleg house "This will do to house my clan" He laughed at the thought of his plans and dreams "This will happen and me and the clan will make it happen "After all Thunder clan owe my clan a lot" he looked inside the house and surrounding trees "Easily defended many high areas to look out, dens" he blinked and smiled evilly "I will get my revenge for what they did to me" he growled at the memory "May Star clan and Dark forest give us strength in our cause" He padded away towards the mountains "Thunder clan falls and Venom clan rises!" He said and then he pricked his ears and ran as a thunder clan patrol burst though the bushes where the tom was surveying.

A/N I will try to update every few days but it's hard, Please R & R and i will try to update quicker constructive criticism appreciated.


	2. New Slaves in a New camp

A/N: Thanks warriorloverburningeyes and TechnologyProdigy for reviewing the last chapter!

"Firestar... The great Firestar has passed onto Star clan, he lead our clan through many hardships like the great journey, and Thunder clan will always remember the great leader, even though no one knows how he died we will find out how but all we know the fur between his claws was light brown" Brambleclaw sat upon the high rock talking to his clan, the clan he was to lead. The Medicine cat Jayfeather and his apprentice sat at Firestar's head looking up at the sky "You many now all say your goodbyes to out great leader and at Dusk we will sit vigil for him till dawn" The cats started to move over to his body, Sandstorm placed his nose into Firestar's blazing ginger pelt "Goodbye my love, I hope you will wait for me in Star clan" she then stood up he paws shaking in grief and sat a few mouse lengths away facing away from his body, she couldn't bare the grief. Shortly after Greystripe said a few words into Firestar's fur "Goodbye my friend" he the stood and padded over to Sandstorm to comfort her "Sandstorm, he watches us from star clan and he will be in our hearts" Greystripe said and looked up to Star clan to prove a point "It's not the same Greystripe, he has been with us since we where 6 moons when I jeered him, even then I had a feeling for him I never knew I could have" Sandstorm looked away "Leave me to grieve alone Greystripe" she looked at her paws her eyes where dulled in sadness and loss, Greystripe nodded and he padded over to the body as Brambleclaw was saying goodbye. The darkness had drawn in and the cats sat around the body grieving for Firestar.

Venom clan

"Here we are Archfang" said Thorn, a large group of cats had arrived at the Abandoned two leg place in Thunder clan territory "This is easy to defend and easy to attack" Thorn smirked "Trap the Slaves in the abandoned two leg place and keep guards posted" Archfang yowled a command to a group of cats surrounding some scrawny cats a large golden brown tom lead them to the nest and started a guard post "Axel take Scorch,Scratch and Robin hunting and roll in Mint first to disguise the scent" Axel a large ginger tom nodded and gathered the cats and padded off "Archfang get the clan to roll in mint so they can't track our scent" Archfang called out and the cats all padded off to gather mint for others or roll in it. "Get me Blazekit he is 6 moons now" Archfang nodded and padded off returning with a dark ginger tom-kit with blue eyes "Here he is" Archfang mewed and padded off "Follow me Blazekit" Thorn smirked and lead him into a large bush.

The two of them entered a clearing as Thorn bowled Blazekit over and pinned him "As you are 6 moons you must undergo the ritual of the slave" he then lowered his head and started licking at his sheath and his tongue started to meet hard pink flesh and Blazekit quickly thrust trying to push his member further into Thorn's mouth, but Thorn was to quick and lifted his mouth as Blazekit so his thrust met cold air Thorn then turned and lowered his rear over Blazekit's mouth, Blazekit started sucking on Thorns long member while Thorn worked on his, Thorn made quick work of Blazekit's member and soon his white fluid spurted into Thorns mouth he swallowed the fluids "Blazekit stop" his voice was affected by Blazekit's sucking, Blazekit soon stopped "Crouch and raise your tail" Thorn hissed, Blazekit did as he was told and Thorn jumped onto his back and grabbed his scruff hard and thrust the air until he found Blazekit's tail hole when he found it he thrust as hard as he could his spine dug into the inside of Blazekit's tail hole, Thorn bucked into him quickly not taking into account his virginity, Thorn then moved his tail over to Blazekit's member and teased the end with his tail and he curled his tail around it and pumped his tail all while Blazekit was crying out in pain "S-stop Thorn, I-it hurts!" Thorn bit into his scruff tighter and Thorn suddenly felt a weight pressing onto him and his scruff being taken hold of "May I Thorn?" Said Leon "Yes you may" Said Thorn smiling as Leon entered his tail hole and Thorn cried out as they moved to the same rhythm Thorn pounded into Blazekit and the force of Leon into Thorn's tail hole pushed him harder, Blazekit collapsed in pain as white liquid gushed out of Blazekit's tail hole and Leon's white fluid dripped from Thorns tail hole, Leon dismounted Thorn and he dismounted Blazekit "You passed Blazekit" purred Thorn as he licked around his sheath to clean up he then cleaned his tail hole and cleaned Blazekit "You are now a official slave" Thorn said and he turned to Leon "You sneaked up well on me and that was very pleasureful you may go rest" he smirked, He then turned to pick up a weak Blazekit and padded back to camp.

When they returned Thorn threw Blazekit into the slave den and he padded over to Archfang "How is the clan?" he asked Archfang "The clan has now realised Dream is expecting Terrence's kits and we spotted a Thunder clan patrol nearby but they didn't see us, they where carrying a dead body, I think it was Firestar the cat we ambushed" he smirked "Also The two Thunder clan cats we captured are pregnant, Leafpool is expecting your kits and Cinderheart is expecting mine" he said smirking "Then the plan is complete, we will show them to thunder clan as I believe that that Leafpool is Firestar's daughter and Cinderheart is mates with one of the three" Archfang then turned his head to a approaching she-cat "Ah, the newest slave Tawnypelt" he turned to Thorn "Brambleclaw's sister" Thorn smirked "Show her our ways Archfang" Archfang smirked, and he told Tawnypelt to follow. The two soon approached the clearing, and Archfang jumped behind her and quickly licked her pink core Tawnypelt turned round at him and swiped at him Archfang jumped away quickly "You will do this or it will cause you more pain" he hissed and leaped forward bowling her over and pinning her, he rubbed his sheath against her fur his member partially exposed she hissed at him again and wriggled when he dug his claws in her shoulders and she fell silent he then removed one paw from her shoulders and unsheathed his claws slowly pushing a single claw into her folds "Stop!" she hiss loudly, He then buried his whole paw in forcefully and she yowled in pain his claws cutting her insides harshly, he started moving his paw clawing into her "S-stop please" she was trying not t show weakness when she was suddenly silenced by Thorn's member in her mouth "Suck bitch!" Thorn yowled as he pumped his member into her mouth, Archfang muttered to Thorn and he removed his member "Stand and crouch" Archfang hissed "And keep your mouth open" she did as she was told her core was covered in blood and her pre stinging her bloody core, Archfang quickly mounted her and thrust into her, his spines raking her already clawed insides, she yowled in pain and Thorn thrust his member into her mouth fast as she screamed but it was muffled by Thorns member "Suck it!" he hissed, Archfang pounded into her quickly hitting her G-spot Tawnypelt then yowled in pleasure and bucked backward and his white fluid flowed into her and Thorn's into her mouth she swallowed it and when the toms dismounted the she rolled on the floor and then stood the three then cleaned and the tomes took Tawnypelt to the Slaves den.

A/N: Twice? In one chapter! Sorry it worked so nicely I hope you enjoyed this was my first lemon writing! Please Read and Review.


End file.
